produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Alexa
|birthday = December 9, 1996 |nationality = Russian-Korean/American |height = 150 cm |weight = 42 kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}AleXa (알렉사; Alex Christine (알렉스 크리스틴)) is currently a soloist and trainee under ZB Label. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #82 on episode 5 and was eliminated. Career & History Before Produce 48, Alex was a contestant and the winner of the global program Rising Star (Season 2) in 2017. After she won this contest, she spent time learning from different kpop stars and in 2018 she released her first single "Strike It Up". In a video with Grazy Grace on Youtube, Alex said that she hopes to be debuting in 2019.The Truth About Produce 48. Grazy Grace Video During the LG KPOP INDIA 2019 event held in India, Alex, who was invited as a guest performer for the contest, previewed a video that announced her solo debut was "coming soon". Then in a YouTube video interview with Yoo Changho she said she would be debuting in September of 2019. Although she did not debut in September, her label officially released the "coming soon" video teasing her debut for October/November. Alexa made her official debut on October 20, 2019 with the single "Bomb". Her debut garnered a lot of attention and success with her the MV reaching over 10 million views. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) Solo Singles * "Strike It Up" (2018) * "Eyes On You" (2019) * "Bomb" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) Solo * Rising Legends Semi Finals (2017) * Rising Legends Finals (2017) * Strike It Up (2018) ** Strike It Up Performance Ver. (2018) * Bomb (2019) ** Rock Ver. (Collab with DIABLO) (2019) * Ho Ho Ho (SIA Cover) (2019) Appearances * MAMAMOO - gogobebe (2019) Television * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Promotional Solo Alex Christine Rising Legends.jpg|''Rising Legends'' Alex Christine Strike It Up.jpg|"Strike It Up" AleXa Bomb Teaser 1.jpg|"Bomb" Produce 48 Alex Christine Produce 48.jpg Alex Christine Promotional 1.jpg Alex Christine Promotional 2.jpg Alex Christine Promotional 3.jpg Alex Christine Promotional 4.jpg Alex Christine Promotional 5.jpg Alex Christine Promotional 6.jpg Alex Christine Promotional 7.jpg Alex Christine Promotional 8.jpg Alex Christine Promotional 9.jpg Alex Christine Promotional 10.jpg Alex Christine Promotional 11.jpg Pictorial Alex Christine Pictorial 1.png Alex Christine Pictorial 2.png Alex Christine Pictorial 3.jpeg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 지비레이블ㅣ알렉스 크리스틴ㅣ춤추며 소개하는 연습생 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ알렉스 크리스틴(지비레이블) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ알렉스 크리스틴(지비레이블) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ알렉스 크리스틴(지비레이블)+박서영(개인연습생) - ♬Uptown Funk 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ알렉스 크리스틴(지비레이블) vs 박서영(개인연습생) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 지비레이블 알렉스 크리스틴 ♬가시나 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ알렉스 크리스틴 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ알렉스 크리스틴 - 레드벨벳 ♬피카부 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Peek-A-Boo Eye Contact Trivia * During Produce 48, Alex injured her knee to the point a doctor suggested she not dance for 2 months. However, she didn't want to let the show and her teammates down and performed "Peek-A-Boo" with her injury without a brace. Afterword she almost fainted from the pain, but she put on a great performance. * During Produce 48 Alex was afraid of being seen in a bad light and wasn't as go-getting as other trainees in fear of not respecting their culture. * She was a option for the main vocal part in "Peek-A-Boo" (that Jang Gyuri eventually secured), but the other trainees preferred Gyuri. * She's really close with Park Seoyoung. Produce 48 Ranking References Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Soloist